LOVE ON THE RUN FOR ITS MONEY (BOTH Versions)
by Robster80
Summary: My most insane story ever! Takari, Dailei, Mimato, and Taiora Romance/Comedy of the Mel Brooks proportion. WARNING: LIME with adult language! Now contains Director's cut as well
1. Normal Version

LOVE ON THE RUN FOR ITS MONEY  
  
  
Robster80: I'm back, with another kooky Digimon story. I do not own any of the characters, especially these two: Nymphomon and Mesmermon. They belong to fellow author Archangel Bloodraven, who was gracious enough to allow me to use them in this fic.  
  
Matt: So... what happens in this one?  
  
Robster80: It's based on an old two-part story I did in high school with my best friend David Rhodes, to whom this is dedicated to. I also plan to make this similar to Mel Brooks' films (The guy who made "Men In Tights," "Spaceballs," and "History of the World, Part 1.") This is a Lime comedy of sorts, featuring Takari, Mimato, Taiora, and Dailei romance.  
  
TK: Davis and Yolei?!?!  
  
Kari: That'll be the day! (And better her than me!)  
  
Tai: This had better not be another lemon!  
  
Robster80: I just said this was a lime. Besides, if it was a lemon, we all know you guys'd be happy since it would be with the ones you love, and you'd be happy since you get Sora.  
  
Tai: True-. (Gets smacked by Sora)  
  
Sora: Hentai!  
  
Mimi: We all know we're all guilty of it, Sora, so let him alone!  
  
Robster80: Before we begin, lets get the ages straight: Sora, Matt and Tai are 20, Mimi is 19, Davis, Kari and TK 17, and Yolei 18. And one last thing: MATT'S GIRL, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS!! Now, on with the story...  
  
  
  
Eight teens were running through what was the worst storm they had ever encountered in the Digital World. They had all come that late afternoon for a picnic near an old castle, just them and not with their Digimon, when the storm suddenly came out of nowhere. Now they had to dash for the castle to wait for the storm to let up and to dry off.  
  
Upon entering, Yolei took off Davis' jacket, which he had placed over her head earlier, and returned it to him. "Thanks, Davis," she said with a smile. "Although you didn't have to."  
  
Davis flashed a half smile as he rang his wet coat out. "I figured you'd see better if your glasses didn't get raindrops on them."  
  
Matt and Tai also took back their jackets from Sora and Mimi, both who were drier than the guys were as was Yolei. TK felt bad, on account that he didn't have a jacket to shelter Kari with. They were both soaking wet as were Davis, Tai, and Matt. Kari saw his sad expression and placed her equally wet hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey," she said with a smile. "If you can take it, then so can I. I appreciate your concern, though."  
  
The eight then looked about at the main hall of the castle, noticing how big it was. "I wonder if anyone lives here," Mimi asked aloud.  
  
Sora shivered. "This place gives me the creeps. Reminds me a little of Myotismon's castle."  
  
Tai cupped his hands to his mouth and called out "HELLO! HELLO! ANYBODY HOME?"  
  
Yolei then said, "Well, the places looks deserted. I guess we'd better go-!" A flash of lightning and roll of thunder interrupted her as the rain fell hard against the windows. She let out a yelp and jumped into Davis' arms. He looked at her and said, "Not unless you wanna die of pneumonia. Until this storm blows over, or we find a monitor back to our world, we're stuck here."  
  
Kari then shivered. "I got this feeling we're not alone here..."  
  
"Indeed you are not!" came a voice. All the girls jumped into the arms of their guys as they looked up the main stairs to see a pale Human-like Digimon in a suit and cape, coming down to greet them. He wore a spectacle on his left eye and had jet-black hair that was combed neatly.  
  
"Welcome," he said as he bowed slightly. "Welcome to my humble abode! I am Count Mesmermon, the lord of this castle." He then eyed their wet clothes sympathetically as Mimi let out a sneeze. "Oh dear! I see you were all caught in the storm. Come. Let's get you all into a nice hot bath and then some fresh dry clothes to wear. You may stay as long as you like."  
  
Tai eyed Mesmermon suspiciously. "You wouldn't be related to Myotismon, Devimon, or Piedmon by any chance, would you?"  
  
The Digimon clutched his chest as if struck in his heart. "Heavens, no! I was tormented by those vile beings. But now I am free. I assure you that I mean you no harm." Mesmermon then led them up the stairs and down a long hallway until he reached two doors, one on either side of him. "To the left is the men's bath, and to the right is the ladies' bath. I shall bring you dry clothes before you all are done."  
  
He watched the Digi-Destined each file into their separate baths before he floated down the hall and into a secret chamber. He turned to face a female Digimon who wore a black teddy and robe and resembled a young woman with long dark hair.  
  
The Digimon looked at Mesmermon. "What is it, Mesmermon?"  
  
Mesmermon replied, "Nymphomon, my bride, we have guests! Four young men and their girlfriends."  
  
Nymphomon hopped for joy. "Fantastic! I shall feast well this night! Where are they?"  
  
"In the baths. They were caught in the storm and were soaked. I thought it would be best if they were not sick when you use your passion power on them. You're weak enough as it is."  
  
The female Digimon scowled. "If I do not feed off of passion energy before midnight tonight, then I lose my powers forever and return to my Digi-Egg for all eternity! I must have them soon!"  
  
Mesmermon hugged Nymphomon. "Patience, my pet," he said in a quiet tone. "Together, our powers shall make those eight unable to resist the call of wild, passionate love. What idiot would be foolish enough to resist such blissful temptation?"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
The girls were enjoying their bath very much. They had never felt so good and relaxed before when they bathed at home. Something in the water made them feel in a way they had never felt before.  
  
Kari relaxed as she thought if TK was enjoying his bath as much as she was. She then imagined the two of them in the same bath, alone and unobserved. She quickly shook her head at the thought. Where did that come from?!  
  
Kari looked around at her friends, who looked like they had the same daydream about their guys and them. Something's wrong here... But I can't put my finger on it.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened a crack and Mesmermon's voice came from outside. "I have some fresh clothes for you. When you've all finished, please join me for dinner downstairs." Then he placed a stack of clothing inside the room and shut the door.  
  
Meanwhile, the boys were just getting out of their bath. Tai still didn't trust Mesmermon for a minute. "Keep your eyes open, guys," he said in a low voice. "We have to protect the girls at any cost."  
  
Unbeknownst to any of them, a familiar figure watched from the shadows. I'll make sure of that as well, it thought.  
  
Then, Mesmermon entered the room, carrying more clothes. "These, gentlemen, are for you. Dinner will be served in a few minutes downstairs, if you are hungry."  
  
The figure in the shadows frowned. Damn him and his wife! I must protect these Digi-Destined from them, or else who knows what will happen if we lose any more chosen children.  
  
The boys carefully inspected the clothes: several tuxedos and boxers, plus socks and dress shoes. They put them on and exited the bathroom, then went downstairs to the dining room. The girls were waiting for them, each wearing a different dress that took their man's breath away: Kari wore a white dress, Sora blue, Mimi pink, and Yolei green. Yolei had exchanged her glasses for her contact lenses.  
  
Tai said, "Wow! You girls look hot! Say, Mimi, isn't that dress the exact same one you wore when you were at Shogun-Gekomon's castle?"  
  
Matt shot him a "What are you talking about" look, with which Tai replied, "She'll explain it."  
  
They all sat down at a long table, with the guys on the left facing their girls on the right and Mesmermon at the end. Outside, the storm still raged on.  
  
"It appears that you all may have to stay for the night," Mesmermon said as several Pumpkinmon brought in trays of food and set them on the table. "I have taken the liberty of preparing your rooms for the night. However, there are only four guest rooms available, so two of you will have to split a room each: one boy and one girl. Will that be a problem?"  
  
The teens shook their heads. Tai thought, This way, we can protect Sora and the other girls. Besides, I trust TK not to 'sleep' with my sister. At least not without protection...  
  
The Pumpkinmon removed the lids off the trays to reveal all sorts of food: roast turkey, shishkibobs, steaks, carrots, fish, broccoli, stuffing, potatoes, and more. Then, Mesmermon revealed a large, chilled bottle of root beer and opened it. Mustn't get them drunk, he thought sinisterly as he passed the wine glasses he filled with the drink. The last time the couples drank before they died, Nymph was drunk for a whole month.  
  
  
Matt eyed the liquid with caution before taking the first sip. The others followed suite. Once they had their fill, it was half past eight o'clock. Mesmermon rose from his seat. "It is my time to retire. Good night, my friends. I hope you all have a nice long sleep." With that, he exited.  
  
Thanks, Dracula! all eight teens thought at once. They all got out of their seats and walked back to the upstairs hallway. There were four open doors, two on each side. Tai turned to the others and said, "Okay, here's how we'll do this: Sora and I will take the further room on the left. Matt and Mimi will take the one opposite of us. TK, you and Kari will be right next door to me. Davis and Yolei can have the other room."  
  
They all nodded before entering their rooms and shutting the doors behind them.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Nymphomon rubbed her hands with delight as she watched the couples through a large glowing orb in front of her. Mesmermon walked in and said, "They've been cleaned, warmed, and fed. They are all ours now, my lovely."  
  
Nymphomon grinned deviously and said, "Then let the feasting begin, my husband! I will get the girls while you take care of the guys." She blew a kiss at the orb and said softly, "PASSIONATE KISS!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Suddenly, each girl felt very strange. Actually, they felt hot, sexy, and passionate. They eyed their guy seductively and said, "Be right back," before dashing into the small bathroom next door to the room, leaving the men to stare after them confused.  
  
Once in the bathroom, each girl removed their dress quickly as if it burned them to the touch, then they looked to see a teddy lying on the toilet. Smiling, the girl would slip into the teddy and look herself over in the mirror. Then they noticed a bottle of perfume labeled "Seduction" on the sink counter and applied some onto themselves as well as a little lipstick that was also available.  
  
Satisfied with their appearances, and starving for passionate love, they emerged from the bathroom to have their guy, who was wearing only his boxers and a robe, hang his mouth open.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"You've done well, my dear," Mesmermon said as Nymphomon smiled triumphantly at her handiwork. "Now it is my turn." He aimed his glowing spectacle at the orb and whispered, "HYPNO BEAM!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Beneath the castle in a secret cellar, the shadowy figure knew that Mesmermon had used his attack on the men. Not this time, you two! Concentrating, the figure used his newest attack as he whispered, "DIGITAL DISRUPTION!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK was shocked at Kari's appearance when she emerged wearing a teddy that hugged her body, exposing her perfect figure. He watched as she seductively walked over to the large bed nearby and laid on it, all the time eyeing him. "C'mere," he heard her whisper in a sexy voice. "I need you, Takeru."  
  
A small voice reached his ears, saying, "Take her!" He smiled at her and figured the voice was his own. God, she's so hot! I just can't resist... He was almost to the bed when another voice called to him, "No! Get out of there now!"  
  
This voice snapped TK out of his trance. He looked around the room, gathering his thoughts. What was that? Where am I?  
  
"What's wrong, Takeru?" TK whirled around to see Kari sitting up in the bed. Her one strap to her teddy had fallen off her shoulder, exposing her bra a bit. She still spoke in a sexy tone. "Don't you love me anymore?"  
  
TK then realized something was very, very wrong about this scene. Kari would never act like this. Especially when Tai's next door to us. Something's wrong! "Of... of course I love you, Kari..."  
  
"Then take me, Takeru. I want to feel you inside me, feel you around me." Kari slid up to the edge of the bed near to TK, causing her teddy to slide up and reveal her panties. "Can't you feel my desire for you, my love?"  
  
TK was at a loss for words. He had to admit, he was tempted to do Kari right there and now, but he had good reasons for resisting. For one thing, Tai and Matt are here with us. Second, neither of us have any protection, so she could get pregnant or a STD. I could never do that to her. Third, I don't think she's acting of her own free will. "No, Kari. I love you, but this isn't right. I know it isn't."  
  
Kari frowned slightly, then stood up and walked up to TK. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. TK lost himself in her embrace as she then removed one arm and reached into his robe, touching his bare chest. She then began to move her hand down to his boxers and prepared to sneak her hand into them.  
  
TK wondered if he should stop her when that one other voice cried out in his mind once again. "GET OUT OF THERE NOW, OR YOU'LL BOTH DIE!" His eyes flew open in alarm as he realized what Kari was about to. He pulled himself away from Kari and bolted for the door. As he slammed the door shut, he noticed a key in the keyhole and used it to lock the door, trapping Kari inside.  
  
TK leaned against the door, breathing a sigh of relief. Suddenly, Tai burst out of his room and locked his door before rushing over to TK and said, "TK! You won't believe what Sora tried to do-!"  
  
"I think I can guess," TK said as he pointed to the door of his room. "Kari tried the same thing. I was tempted, but some voice yelled that I should get out or she and I would both die."  
  
"That's weird," Davis said as he and Matt joined them. "We both had the same thing happen to us. You think Mesmermon's behind this?"  
  
Matt looked at him. "Think? I KNOW he is!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Mesmermon angrily stomped his foot as Nymphomon exclaimed, "Shit! What the fuck happened?! You're Hypno Beam should have made those guys just as horny as the girls!"  
  
"Someone's blocking my power! I cannot gain control of them. Those idiots' hearts are stronger than their sex drives. We may have to get serious this time, Nymph."  
  
Nymphomon looked at him with anger in her eyes. "Yes, you're right! I'll use my Sex Drive to increase the girls' lust, and with the perfume and lipstick they used, that will more than triple my effect on them."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
The shadowy figure listened as Nymphomon and Mesmermon rethought their plans. Damn! There's over three hours left before their time is up, and the guys won't stand a chance. Unless...  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Suddenly, all four doors were being banged on as the girls screamed to be let out.  
  
"TK, LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT ME!"  
  
"TAI, DON'T PLAY HARD TO GET WITH ME!"  
  
"ME, NEITHER, LOVER BOY! FUCK ME, MATT!"  
  
"DAVIS, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! COME AND GET YOUR LOVE!"  
  
All four guys cast worried looks to each other. Tai spoke up. "Don't be afraid now, boys. But, LET'S GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!!!!!"  
  
With that, the four of them dashed down the stairs and headed for the door. "What'll we do?" Davis asked. "It's still raining cats and dogs out there."  
  
Matt said, "We go find our Digimon, then come back and give that Mesmermon a pounding he'll never forget!"  
  
TK reached the door first and grabbed the knob, but the door wouldn't open when he pulled at it. He tried using both hands, and even used his foot to push on the other door, but it was no use. "It's stuck! I can't get it open!"  
  
"Stand aside, TK!" Tai said. "Matt, let's ram it down!" The two of them charged at the door with their shoulders after TK moved away, but the door didn't even budge. They tried two more times before Matt said, "It's no use. What we need is someone with a rock hard head."  
  
Davis said, "Okay. Let's go!" He held his arms out as TK and Tai grabbed him, picked him up and used him as a battering ram on the door, head first. After four hits, Davis said, "Hold it! I think it's cracking."  
  
They let him down as Matt asked, "The door?"  
  
Davis placed a hand on his head and said, "No, my skull. Guess I'm not as rock headed as I used to be since I gave up on Kari."  
  
They then heard screaming coming from upstairs and froze. "W-w-w-w-who let the g-g-g-girls out?" Matt asked, trying to sound funny. That was the last thing he said as he and Tai vanished into the floor.  
  
TK and Davis looked at the spot the other boys had vanished from, then to the stairs to see the girls rushing closer to them, and then to each other to say, "Low man again!" Suddenly, they too vanished into the floor just before the girls reached them.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Mesmermon and Nymphomon looked in shock as they say their prey vanish. They looked at each other to ask what had happened, but then they realized what had happened. "IT'S HIM!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK and Davis landed on their feet to see Tai and Matt before them. "Uh, what just happened?" Davis asked as he looked around the now torch lit dungeon.  
  
"I rescued you four," a familiar voice said. Tai, Matt, and TK recognized it right away as a tall, black Digimon appeared before them. "It has been a long time, you three."  
  
"Devimon?!?!" Tai and Matt exclaimed in shock. Davis hung his mouth open. He had learned of Devimon from stories of the earliest adventures of the original Digi-Destined. However, this Devimon wasn't as large as it once was before.  
  
TK suddenly became angry and lunged at Devimon. "YOU BASTARD!" he shouted as his fist connected with Devimon's face. He was then held back by Davis. "Lemme go! Lemme at him!"  
  
Devimon shook off the effects of the hit and got up from the ground. "It's okay, Davis. Let him go. I'll admit it: I deserved that since the last time he saw me I tried to kill him. But I've turned over a new leaf now."  
  
TK glared at the Digimon. Then, his eyes went wide with revelation. "You were the voice in my head telling me to get away from Kari?!"  
  
"Yes. You see this is MY castle, until Mesmermon and his wife Nymphomon took over."  
  
The guys looked at him funny. Tai said, "Nymphomon? As in Nymphomania?!"  
  
"Correct. She's like my ex-wife Lady Devimon, only she uses her Passionate Kiss and Sex Drive attacks to increase the lust of a human woman incredibly so said woman will seduce her man to sleep with her. However, the bitch Digimon feeds off the life energy of the couple as they do it and they die."  
  
Davis said, "Well, that's one way to die happy... WHAT AM I SAYING?! I can't die! I haven't seen the Spider-man movie, yet!"  
  
Tai then said, "What about men? Does her power work on us?"  
  
Devimon shook his head. "No. That's where Mesmermon comes in. He uses his Hypno Beam on men and makes them cooperate. He almost got you guys if I hadn't used my new Digital Disruption attack. That's how I was able to reach you telepathically. Also, you guys had the heart enough to ignore your johnsons. I just gave you a little push."  
  
Matt then said, "I take it Mesmermon also prevented us from escaping, right? So, what do we do now?"  
  
"Well, they haven't had much company lately, so Nymph has until midnight to feed or else she permanently loses her power and reverts back to Digi-Egg forever. That's in three hours from now. However, this is not the first desperate situation she's been in. If she can't use you guys to help her feed, she'll turn the girls on each other."  
  
The guys' eyes went wide with horror.  
  
"And if that doesn't work, she'll force them to... uh... what's the term...?"  
  
Tai then stammered, "They... they'll play with themselves?"  
  
"Uh, yes..."  
  
All four guys fainted dead away from shock. Devimon, who was prepared for this, picked up a large squirt cannon (Imagine a fancy Super-Soaker, only much bigger) and sprayed them with cold water, waking them up. "I'm shocked about the whole thing myself. But let's fight it out, men! We have to keep the girls at about arm's length from you otherwise we're all doomed!"  
  
TK looked at him in disbelief. "You expect us to trust you?"  
  
"Would you rather risk losing the love of your life?"  
  
"Good point. So, what's the plan?"  
  
They all huddled as Devimon said, "Now, here's what we have to do..."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
The boys found themselves back at the top of the stairs, looking down at the bewildered girls. Luckily, for them, they were still in their teddies and underwear, and they hadn't shown any signs of interest to each other, yet.  
  
TK looked at his friends, who nodded at him. It was time for the plan to work. He let out a loud whistle, which made the girls turn around and look up.  
  
"COME AND GET US, BABES!" they shouted together, waving at the girls. Davis even took off his robe for effect. "I'M WAITING, YOLEI!" he yelled.  
  
Yolei squealed the loudest in delight out of all the girls as they charged for the stairs. "HERE WE COME!!!"  
  
Then Matt said, "EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" and the guys all took off in different directions, with their girls right behind them.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"What the devil are they up to?" Mesmermon said as he and Nymphomon watched the boys attract the girls and the run like crazy for the next hour.  
  
"Say my name," came a voice from behind, causing the two to turn and see Devimon standing behind them. "And I'll beat your asses into the ground! Stealing my castle is one thing, and killing innocent kids to stay alive is another, but mess with kids I know... and it is war!!"  
  
"HEAT WAVE!"  
  
"HYPNO BEAM!"  
  
The attacks never connected as Devimon used his Digital Disrupter to nullify them. "That is how I protected the boys from your Hypno Beam. I only regret that I wasn't able to do the same for the girls."  
  
Mesmermon was angry. "How dare you! My wife's life is on the line here."  
  
"Digimon like us don't deserve to live. I deserved my death at Angemon's hands, yet I was reborn. I've been given a chance to atone, and I will take it!"  
  
Nymphomon was pissed as hell. "DAMN YOU TO HELL!"  
  
"MEET YOU HALF THE WAY, BITCH!"  
  
With that, Nymphomon screamed in rage and leapt at Devimon.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Tai stopped around a corner to catch his breath. He had been running for the past hour and a half, and he had to lose Sora a few times, like now, to take a rest. I hope the others are doing okay, he thought. We only got one and a half hours left. Suddenly, he heard someone coming up slowly around the corner. He looked around to see Matt's face right in his.  
  
Unable to recognize each other, and very jumpy, they screamed, turned and ran off. Matt suddenly stopped, and turned back. "Tai?" he said in a low voice. "Tai, it's me! Matt! Tai?"  
  
Before he spoke again, he noticed a shadow creeping up behind him, and looked to see Mimi creeping up on him. "Yikes!" he cried as he dodged her and ran off.  
  
"Matt, is that you?"  
  
Mimi turned at Tai's voice. Well, he'll have to do. She crept to the corner as Tai said, "Matt, you dope! Say something! Where are you?"  
  
Tai looked to see a hand grab the corner and grabbed it. "Oh, there you are! I thought that-. HOLY HELL!" To his horror, it was Mimi, and she had that gleam in her eye that meant she wanted him. Quickly, he swung her around and dashed off with her right behind him.  
  
Tai ran passed TK, who said, "Hey, Tai, where're you going?" Tai just kept running, but Mimi stopped as TK said to her, "He got away from you, didn't he?" When he realized who it was, he let out a yelp and ran off. Mimi was now after him.  
  
TK saw Davis and yelled, "RUNDAVISMIMISCOMINGTHISWAY!" as he ran past him. Clueless, Davis grabbed Mimi by the shoulder and said, "Hey, Mimi, what'd he say?" Then he realized whom he was talking to, yelled, and began to run. Mimi was about to after him, when suddenly she heard Matt yell, "YOO-HOO! HERE I AM, MIMI!" She looked back and smiled at her real guy. "I love it when you play hard to get," she said as she ran after him.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Yolei and Kari sat down on the steps, taking a rest. "What is with those guys?" Yolei asked. "I know they think it's fun to play hard to get, but it gets tiring after a while."  
  
Kari nodded in agreement. "Just when it seems they want you, they give you the run-around."  
  
Davis and TK were watching them quietly from above. They didn't like where this conversation was going, especially since they only had 20 minutes till midnight.  
  
"What'll we do now?" Davis asked. TK looked seriously at Kari, thinking hard. Finally he walked down to the two girls. Davis wanted to stop him, but decided to see what his friend would do.  
  
"You win, Kari."  
  
The girls spun around to see TK standing right behind them. Kari said, "What?"  
  
"You win. I'll... I'll sleep with you."  
  
Davis' jaw quietly hit the floor. Kari got up and hugged TK tight. Yolei smiled as she got an idea. "How about a three-some?" Davis felt his heart sink like lead.  
  
Kari glared at her and said, "Nobody sleeps with my man, but me!"  
  
TK said, "I'm a one-woman guy, Yolei. Besides, I can't betray Davis like that." This made Davis feel better, especially when Yolei agreed with the concept.  
  
TK then said, "I'll do it, Kari, but on one condition: that we use protection. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, otherwise I won't ever forgive myself, and neither will Tai."  
  
Davis then realized what TK was up to: the girls didn't have any protection! He then got up from his hiding place and said, "That goes for me, too, Yolei."  
  
Yolei and the others looked up at him, and she smiled. "I agree."  
  
TK looked up at Davis, who shot a "Good idea" look at him. TK smiled back. Thanks, Davis. He then said, "Since none of us have any protection, I suggest we look for some. There has to be some in this castle somewhere."  
  
The other three agreed on this and decided to go looking for condoms.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Matt checked his watch. Five minutes left. I hope TK and Davis can keep their charade up a little longer. Matt and Tai found out about the deal between TK, Davis, and their girls, and decided to try it out on Mimi and Sora. It had worked, but now they were getting restless.  
  
Where's Devimon? I know he said he would detain Nymphomon and Mesmermon for us, but we're running out of time and options!  
  
Suddenly, a wall a few feet down from the eight came down as Devimon came flying into the floor and skid to a halt. TK ran over to him and asked, "What happened?"  
  
His answer came from the hole in the wall, which revealed a secret room. They all looked to see a very pissed off Nymphomon glaring at all of them. In her hand, she clutched the cape that once belonged to Mesmermon.  
  
Devimon sat up and said, "I, uh, got her lover killed when I dodged her one attack and it hit him instead."  
  
Nymphomon shrieked, "MY MESMERMON IS DEAD!! AND NOW, YOU WILL ALL JOIN HIM!! PASSIONATE KISS/SEX DRIVE COMBINATION!"  
  
Devimon quickly got up and shouted back "DIGITAL DISRUPTER!"  
  
Nymphomon's attack was weakened and shortened, but it still made contact with the girls, who regained their lust and passion. All the guys grew pale.  
  
"Forget about the protection," Sora exclaimed. "I want my loving now!"  
  
Tai had just about enough. He charged at Nymphomon and shouted, "YOU LEAVE MY GIRL AND MY SISTER ALONE, YOU WHOREMON!" He was simply swatted away into the arms of Sora, who began to remove his robe.  
  
TK picked up a chunk of debris and said, "Davis, think fast!" He tossed the debris at Nymphomon just before Kari jumped him, following Sora's lead. The scantly dressed Digimon knocked it away, but was hit by another chunk that Davis had kicked at her before he was tackled by Yolei as was Matt by Mimi. Seeing his chance, Devimon lunged at her and drove his clawed hand through her stomach.  
  
Nymphomon screamed in pain, and shouted, "I'LL BE BACK IN PART THREE!" just before she was deleted.  
  
Devimon looked back at the teens, and was shocked that the girls were still horny. He quickly looked back at the glowing orb in the secret room and figured, "That's it!" He rushed it, grabbed the orb, and threw it at his feet. It smashed into a thousand pieces with a loud crash.  
  
The girls stopped what they were doing and looked down to see their guys under them, wearing just their boxers. They quickly got off, blushing like mad. Mimi spoke first. "Um, would someone mind explaining what the hell we were just doing?"  
  
TK yawned loudly and said, "We'll explain everything in the morning. Right now, I need to sleep yesterday." The other guys nodded and yawned in agreement as they got their robes and went into the bedrooms.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
When morning came, the storm was long over. The girls were wide-awake, but all the guys were still asleep. Devimon had found their clothes hung up in a forgotten area, all dry, and returned them to the teens. He and the girls had breakfast as he explained what had happened the night before.  
  
"That would explain the teddies," Sora said after all was revealed. "And why the guys are still sleeping. We must have given them a real run for their money."  
  
Yolei replied, "Or in this case, their virginity."  
  
Mimi drank the last of her juice before she said "I still find it hard to believe they resisted our advances. I usually have a guy eating out of my hand, especially Matt."  
  
Devimon looked at her. "That was partially my fault. I used my Digital Disrupter to neutralize Mesmermon's effect on them. The rest was their fault. They have strong hearts rather than sex drives. However, TK was the hardest to get to since Kari came onto him like that."  
  
Kari blushed deep pink as Sora added, "Gee, I never knew she had it in her."  
  
"Just don't tell my brother about this. He might kill TK."  
  
Devimon said, "Relax! Tai knew TK resisted you in the end. Besides, you all did the same thing to each guy."  
  
At that moment, all the guys came in, wearing their clothes from yesterday. "Can we go home now?" Davis asked, still looking tired.  
  
Devimon stood up. "Didn't you guys get any sleep at all?"  
  
Tai looked at him groggily. "We kept having nightmares about last night. I dunno how many times I woke up in cold sweat. All we wanna do now is go home and sleep in our own beds."  
  
"And pretend this all never ever happened," Matt added.  
  
The girls took pity on them and decided to leave as well. Devimon showed them to a monitor and bid them good-bye.  
  
  
EPILOGUE:  
  
Two weeks after that night, several things happened. First of all, Matt and Mimi broke up due to Matt's career as a musician, and they got new dates (Kristen and Izzy). Tai and Sora decided to get married on Christmas day. Davis and Yolei eloped, but came back to work at Yolei's family's store. As for TK and Kari... well, let's just say Tai nearly had a heart attack when he walked into Kari's room one night and found them together in bed minus their clothes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Robster80: Whew! That was a monster of a fic. (Looks back to see Tai all tied up.) I take it he's very angry at me now.  
  
Sora: I'll take care of it. (Drags Tai out of the room)  
  
Robster80: Matt, Mimi, I hope you guys aren't mad at me for-.  
  
Mimi: Hey, I've put up with the Takimi fics, I can put up with the epilogue.  
  
Matt: Besides, we're not ready for commitment just yet.  
  
Robster80: And you two?  
  
TK & Kari: ^____^ We loved it!  
  
Robster80: The customer is always right! R&R, folks! And thanks again for lending me those two characters, Arch!  
  
-R80  



	2. Director's Cut

LOVE ON THE RUN FOR ITS MONEY: UNCUT VERSION  
  
  
Robster80: Okay, I looked it over, and I remembered that I was gonna use some more scenes in this fic. So, here's the UNCUT version, as I like to call it. I lowered the original's rating to R to make this NC-17. I still don't own any of the characters, especially these two: Nymphomon and Mesmermon. They belong to fellow author Archangel Bloodraven, who was gracious enough to allow me to use them.  
  
Matt: So... what do you mean buy some more scenes?  
  
Robster80: Well, we'll get to see some of Devimon's battle with Mesmermon, and more of you boys eluding the girls. (Plus extended scenes for the epilogue. Hee Hee!)  
  
Matt: Okay.  
  
Robster80: Again, this is based on an old two-part story I did in high school with my best friend David Rhodes, to whom this is dedicated to. I also plan to make this similar to Mel Brooks' films (The guy who made "Men In Tights," "Spaceballs," and "History of the World, Part 1.") This is a Lime comedy of sorts, featuring Takari, Mimato, Taiora, and Dailei romance.  
  
TK: Davis and Yolei?!?!  
  
Kari: That'll be the day! (And better her than me!)  
  
Tai: This had better not be another lemon!  
  
Robster80: I just said this was a lime. (A bit Stronger this time, but still lime) Besides, if it was a lemon, we all know you guys'd be happy since it would be with the ones you love, and you'd be happy since you get Sora.  
  
Tai: True-. (Gets smacked by Sora)  
  
Sora: Hentai!  
  
Mimi: We all know we're all guilty of it, Sora, so let him alone!  
  
Robster80: Before we begin, lets get the ages straight: Sora, Matt and Tai are 20, Mimi is 19, Davis, Kari and TK 17, and Yolei 18. And one last thing: MATT'S GIRL, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS!! Now, on with the story...  
  
  
  
Eight teens were running through what was the worst storm they had ever encountered in the Digital World. They had all come that late afternoon for a picnic near an old castle, just them and not with their Digimon, when the storm suddenly came out of nowhere. Now they had to dash for the castle to wait for the storm to let up and to dry off.  
  
Upon entering, Yolei took off Davis' jacket, which he had placed over her head earlier, and returned it to him. "Thanks, Davis," she said with a smile. "Although you didn't have to."  
  
Davis flashed a half smile as he rang his wet coat out. "I figured you'd see better if your glasses didn't get raindrops on them."  
  
Matt and Tai also took back their jackets from Sora and Mimi, both who were drier than the guys were as was Yolei. TK cursed at himself. He felt bad, on account that he didn't have a jacket to shelter Kari with. They were both soaking wet as were Davis, Tai, and Matt. Kari heard him swear and saw his sad expression. She placed her equally wet hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey," she said with a smile. "If you can take it, then so can I. I appreciate your concern, though."  
  
The eight then looked about at the main hall of the castle, noticing how big it was. "I wonder if anyone lives here," Mimi asked aloud.  
  
Sora shivered. "This place gives me the creeps. Reminds me a little of Myotismon's castle." Mimi nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Tai cupped his hands to his mouth and called out "HELLO! HELLO! ANYBODY HOME?"  
  
Yolei then said, "Well, the places looks deserted. I guess we'd better go-!" A flash of lightning and roll of thunder interrupted her as the rain fell hard against the windows. She let out a yelp and jumped into Davis' arms. He looked at her and said, "Not unless you wanna die of pneumonia. Until this storm blows over, or we find a monitor back to our world, we're stuck here."  
  
Kari then shivered. "I got this feeling we're not alone here..."  
  
"Indeed you are not!" came a voice. All the girls jumped into the arms of their guys as they looked up the main stairs to see a pale Human-like Digimon in a suit and cape, coming down to greet them. He wore a spectacle on his left eye and had jet-black hair that was combed neatly.  
  
"Welcome," he said as he bowed slightly, smiling. "Welcome to my humble abode! I am Count Mesmermon, the lord of this castle." He then eyed their wet clothes sympathetically as Mimi let out a sneeze. "Oh dear! I see you were all caught in the storm. Come. Let's get you all into a nice hot bath and then some fresh dry clothes to wear. You may stay as long as you like."  
  
Tai eyed Mesmermon suspiciously. "You wouldn't be related to Myotismon, Devimon, or Piedmon by any chance, would you?"  
  
The Digimon clutched his chest as if struck in his heart. "Heavens, no! I was tormented by those vile beings. But now I am free. I assure you that I mean you no harm."  
  
Unbeknownst to anyone, a dark and familiar figure watched them all silently from the shadows. Its eyes burned red at the sight of Mesmermon as he led the teens upstairs. It then looked at the teens, and its eyes widened with horror. It's them!  
  
After climbing the stairs, Mesmermon led the eight down one long hallway until he reached two doors, one on either side of him. "To the left is the men's bath, and to the right is the ladies' bath. I shall bring you dry clothes before you all are done."  
  
He watched the Digi-Destined each file into their separate baths before he floated down the hall quietly and into a secret chamber. He turned to face a female Digimon who wore a black teddy and robe and resembled a young woman with long dark hair.  
  
The Digimon looked at Mesmermon. "What is it, Mesmermon?"  
  
Mesmermon replied, "Nymphomon, my bride, we have guests! Four young men and their girlfriends."  
  
Nymphomon hopped for joy. "Fantastic! I shall feast well this night! Where are they?"  
  
"In the baths. They were caught in the storm and were soaked. I thought it would be best if they were not sick when you use your passion power on them. You're weak enough as it is."  
  
The female Digimon scowled. "If I do not feed off of passion energy before midnight tonight, then I lose my powers forever and return to my Digi-Egg for all eternity! I must have them soon!"  
  
Mesmermon hugged Nymphomon. "Patience, my pet," he said in a quiet tone. "Together, our powers shall make those eight unable to resist the call of wild, passionate love. What idiot would be foolish enough to resist such blissful temptation?"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
The girls were enjoying their bath very much. They had never felt so good and relaxed before when they bathed at home. Something in the water made them feel so good in a way they had never felt before.  
  
Kari relaxed as she thought if TK was enjoying his bath as much as she was. She then imagined the two of them in the same bath, alone and unobserved. Smiling at the daydream, she imagined what would happen if they went a little farther than kissing. She quickly shook her head at the thought. Where did that come from?!  
  
Kari looked around at her friends, who looked like they had the same daydream about their guys and them. Something's wrong here... But I can't put my finger on it.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened a crack and Mesmermon's voice came from outside. "I have some fresh clothes for you. When you've all finished, please join me for dinner downstairs." Then he placed a stack of clothing inside the room and shut the door.  
  
Meanwhile, the boys were just getting out of their bath. It was enjoyable, but they still felt unsure of the castle and its owner. Tai still didn't trust Mesmermon for a minute. "Keep your eyes open, guys," he said in a low voice. "We have to protect the girls at any cost."  
  
In the shadows, the same figure overheard Tai's concerning orders. I'll make sure of that as well, it thought.  
  
Then, Mesmermon entered the room, carrying more clothes. "These, gentlemen, are for you. Dinner will be served in a few minutes downstairs, if you are hungry."  
  
The figure frowned. Damn him and his wife! I must protect these Digi-Destined from them, or else who knows what will happen if we lose any more chosen children.  
  
The boys carefully inspected the clothes: several tuxedos and boxers, plus socks and dress shoes. They put them on and exited the bathroom, then went downstairs to the dining room. The girls were waiting for them, each wearing a different dress that took their man's breath away: Kari wore a white dress, Sora blue, Mimi pink, and Yolei green. Yolei had exchanged her glasses for her contact lenses.  
  
Tai said, "Wow! You girls look great! Except for Sora. She's hot! Say, Mimi, isn't that dress the exact same one you wore when you were at Shogun-Gekomon's castle?"  
  
Matt shot him a "What are you talking about" look, with which Tai replied, "She'll explain it to you. She's your girl after all."  
  
They all sat down at a long table, with the guys on the left facing their girls on the right and Mesmermon at the end. Outside, the storm still raged on.  
  
"It appears that you all may have to stay for the night," Mesmermon said as several Pumpkinmon brought in trays of food and set them on the table. "I have taken the liberty of preparing your rooms for the night. However, there are only four guest rooms available, so two of you will have to split a room each: one boy and one girl. Will that be a problem?"  
  
The teens shook their heads. Tai thought, This way, we can protect Sora and the other girls. Besides, I trust TK not to 'sleep' with my sister. At least not without protection...  
  
The Pumpkinmon removed the lids off the trays to reveal all sorts of food: roast turkey, shishkibobs, steaks, carrots, fish, broccoli, stuffing, potatoes, and more. Then, Mesmermon revealed a large, chilled bottle of root beer and opened it. Mustn't get them drunk, he thought sinisterly as he passed the wine glasses he filled with the drink. The last time the couples drank alcohol before the feeding, Nymph was drunk for a whole month.  
  
Matt eyed the liquid with caution before taking the first sip. The others followed suite. Once they had their fill, it was half past nine o'clock. Mesmermon rose from his seat. "It is my time to retire. Good night, my friends. I hope you all have a nice long sleep." With that, he exited.  
  
Thanks, Dracula! all eight teens thought at once. They all got out of their seats and walked back to the upstairs hallway. There were four open doors, two on each side. Tai turned to the others and said, "Okay, here's how we'll do this: Sora and I will take the further room on the left. Matt and Mimi will take the one opposite of us. TK, you and Kari will be right next door to me. Davis and Yolei can have the other room."  
  
They all nodded before entering their rooms and shutting the doors behind them.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Nymphomon rubbed her hands with delight as she watched the couples through a large glowing orb in front of her. Mesmermon walked in and said, "They've been cleaned, warmed, and fed. They are all ours now, my lovely."  
  
Nymphomon grinned deviously and said, "Then let the feasting begin, my husband! I will get the girls while you take care of the men." She blew a kiss at the orb and said softly, "PASSIONATE KISS!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Suddenly, each girl felt very strange. Actually, they felt hot, sexy, and passionate. They eyed their guy seductively and said, "Be right back," before dashing into the small bathroom next door to the room, leaving the men to stare after them confused.  
  
Once in the bathroom, each girl removed their dress quickly as if it burned them to the touch, then removed their bras with similar feeling. They looked to see a teddy lying on the toilet. Smiling, the girl would slip into the teddy and look herself over in the mirror. Then they noticed a bottle of perfume labeled "Seduction" on the sink counter and applied some onto themselves as well as a little lipstick that was also available.  
  
Satisfied with their appearances, and starving for passionate love, they emerged from the bathroom to have their guy, who was wearing only his boxers and a robe plus slippers, hang his mouth open.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"You've done well, my dear," Mesmermon said as Nymphomon smiled triumphantly at her handiwork. "Now it is my turn." He aimed his glowing spectacle at the orb and whispered, "HYPNO BEAM!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Beneath the castle in a secret cellar, the shadowy figure knew that Mesmermon had used his attack on the men. Not this time, you two! Concentrating, the figure used his newest attack as he whispered, "DIGITAL DISRUPTION!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK was shocked at Kari's appearance when she emerged wearing a teddy that hugged her body, exposing her perfect figure. He watched as she seductively walked over to the large bed nearby and laid on it, all the time eyeing him. "C'mere," he heard her whisper in a sexy voice. "I need you, Takeru."  
  
A small voice reached his ears, saying, "Take her!" He smiled at her and figured the voice was his own. God, she's so hot! Wait! I can't do this with Tai over in the next room... But, I just can't resist... He was almost to the bed when another voice, this one in his mind, called to him. No! Get out of there now!  
  
This voice snapped TK out of his trance. He looked around the room, gathering his thoughts. What was that? Where am I?  
  
"What's wrong, Takeru?" TK whirled around to see Kari sitting up in the bed. Her one strap to her teddy had fallen off her shoulder, exposing her bare shoulder and some of her breast. She still spoke in a sexy tone. "Don't you love me anymore?"  
  
Despite his drooling at the sight of her, TK then realized something was very, very wrong about this scene. Kari would never act like this. Especially when Tai's next door to us. Something's wrong! Better try to reason with her. "Of... of course I love you, Kari..."  
  
"Then take me, Takeru. I want to feel you inside me, feel you around me." Kari slid up to the edge of the bed near to TK, causing her teddy to slide up and reveal her panties. "Can't you feel my burning desire for you, my love?"  
  
TK was at a loss for words. He had to admit, he was tempted to do Kari right there and now, but he kept telling himself he had good reasons for resisting. For one thing, Tai and Matt are here with us. Second, neither of us have any protection, so she could get pregnant or a STD. I could never do that to her. Third, I don't think she's acting of her own free will. "No, Kari. I love you, but this isn't right. I know it isn't."  
  
Kari frowned slightly, but then stood up and walked up to TK. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. TK lost himself in her embrace as she then removed one arm and reached into his robe, touching his bare chest. She then began to move her hand down to his boxers and prepared to sneak her hand into them.  
  
TK wondered if he should stop her when that one other voice cried out in his mind once again. GET OUT OF THERE NOW, OR YOU'LL BOTH DIE! His eyes flew open in alarm as he realized what Kari was about to. He pulled himself away from Kari and said, "Wait a minute, Kari! I'm a little jumpy about all this."  
  
Kari smiled and said, "I understand, Takeru. It is our first time, so who wouldn't be nervous?"  
  
"Exactly! Therefore, I need to take something for my nerves before we go any further."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Forgive me, Kari! "A trip home!" With that, he shoved Kari onto the bed and bolted for the door. As he slammed the door shut, he noticed a key in the keyhole and used it to lock the door, trapping Kari inside.  
  
TK leaned against the door, breathing a sigh of relief. Suddenly, Tai burst out of his room and locked his door before rushing over to TK and said, "TK! You won't believe what Sora tried to do-!"  
  
"I think I can guess," TK said as he pointed to the door of his room. "Kari tried the same thing. I'll admit it: she was very tempting, but some voice in my head yelled that I should get out or she and I would both die."  
  
"That's weird," Davis said as he and Matt joined them. "We both had the same thing happen to us. You think Mesmermon's behind this?"  
  
Matt looked at him. "Think? I KNOW he is!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Mesmermon angrily stomped his foot as Nymphomon exclaimed, "Shit! What the fuck happened?! You're Hypno Beam should have made those bastards just as horny as the girls!"  
  
"Someone's blocking my power! I cannot gain control of them. Those idiots' hearts are stronger than their dicks. We may have to get serious this time, Nymph."  
  
Nymphomon looked at him with anger in her eyes. "Yes, you're right! I'll use my Sex Drive to increase the girls' lust, and with the perfume and lipstick they used, that will more than triple my effect on them."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
The shadowy figure listened as Nymphomon and Mesmermon rethought their plans. Damn! There's over two hours left before their time is up, and the guys won't stand a chance. Unless...  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Suddenly, all four doors were being banged on as the girls each screamed to be let out and made love to.  
  
"TK, LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT ME!"  
  
"TAI, DON'T PLAY HARD TO GET WITH ME!"  
  
"ME, NEITHER, LOVER BOY! FUCK ME, MATT!"  
  
"DAVIS, YOU NAUGHTY BOY, COME AND GET YOUR LOVE!"  
  
All four guys cast worried looks to each other. Tai spoke up. "Don't be afraid now, boys. But, LET'S GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!!!!!"  
  
With that, the four of them dashed down the stairs and headed for the door. "What'll we do?" Davis asked. "It's still raining cats and dogs out there."  
  
Matt said, "We go find our Digimon, then come back and give that Mesmermon an ass-kicking he'll never forget!"  
  
TK reached the door first and grabbed the knob, but the door wouldn't open when he pulled at it. He tried using both hands, and even used his foot to push on the other door, but it was no use. "It's stuck! I can't get it open!"  
  
"Stand aside, TK!" Tai said. "Matt, let's ram it down!" The two of them charged at the door with their shoulders after TK moved away, but the door didn't even budge. They tried two more times before Matt said, "It's no use. What we need is someone with a rock hard head."  
  
Davis said, "Okay. Let's go!" He held his arms out as TK and Tai grabbed him, picked him up and used him as a battering ram on the door, head first. After four hits, Davis said, "Hold it! I think it's cracking."  
  
They let him down as Matt asked, "The door?"  
  
Davis placed a hand on his head and said, "No, my skull. Guess I'm not as rock headed as I used to be since I gave up on Kari."  
  
They then heard screaming coming from upstairs and froze. "W-w-w-w-who let the g-g-g-girls out?" Matt asked, trying to sound funny. That was the last thing he said as he and Tai vanished into the floor.  
  
TK and Davis looked at the spot the other boys had vanished from, then to the stairs to see the girls rushing closer to them, and then to each other to say, "Shit, Low man again!" Suddenly, they too vanished into the floor just before the girls reached them.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Mesmermon and Nymphomon looked in shock as they say their prey vanish. They looked at each other to ask what had happened, but then they realized what had happened. "IT'S HIM!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK and Davis landed on their feet to see Tai and Matt before them. "Uh, what just happened?" Davis asked as he looked around the now torch lit dungeon.  
  
"I rescued you four," a familiar voice said. Tai, Matt, and TK recognized it right away as a tall, black Digimon appeared before them. "It has been a long time, you three."  
  
"Devimon?!?!" Tai and Matt exclaimed in shock. Davis hung his mouth open. He had learned of Devimon from stories of the earliest adventures of the original Digi-Destined. However, this Devimon wasn't as large as it once was before.  
  
TK suddenly became angry and lunged at Devimon. "YOU BASTARD!" he shouted as his fist connected with Devimon's face. He was then held back by Davis. "Lemme go! Lemme at him! I'll kill him!"  
  
Devimon shook off the effects of the hit and got up from the ground. "It's okay, Davis. Let him go. I'll admit it: I deserved that since the last time he saw me I tried to kill him. But I've turned over a new leaf now."  
  
TK glared at the Digimon, not believing him for one millisecond. Then, his eyes went wide with revelation. "You were the voice in my head telling me to get away from Kari?!"  
  
"Yes. You see this is MY castle, until Mesmermon and his wife Nymphomon took over."  
  
The guys looked at him funny. Tai said, "Nymphomon? As in Nympho, one who needs sex constantly?!"  
  
"Correct. She's like my ex-wife Lady Devimon, only she uses her Passionate Kiss and Sex Drive attacks to increase the lust of a human woman incredibly so said woman will seduce her man to sleep with her. However, the bitch Digimon feeds off the life energy of the couple as they do it and they die."  
  
Davis said, "Well, that's one way to die happy... WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING?! I can't die! I haven't seen the Spider-man movie, yet!"  
  
Tai then said, "What about men? Does her power work on us?"  
  
Devimon shook his head. "No. That's where Mesmermon comes in. He uses his Hypno Beam on men and makes them cooperate. He almost got you guys if I hadn't used my new Digital Disruption attack. That's how I was able to reach you telepathically. Also, you guys had the heart enough to ignore your johnsons. All I did was give you a little push."  
  
Matt then said, "I take it Mesmermon also prevented us from escaping upstairs, right? So, what do we do now?"  
  
"Well, they haven't had much company lately, so Nymph has until midnight to feed or else she permanently loses her power and reverts back to Digi-Egg forever. That's in two hours from now. However, this is not the first desperate situation she's been in. If she can't use you guys to help her feed, she'll turn the girls on each other."  
  
The guys' eyes went wide with horror.  
  
"And if that doesn't work, she'll force them to... uh... what's the term...?"  
  
Tai then stammered, "They... they'll play with themselves?"  
  
"Uh, yes..."  
  
All four guys fainted dead away from shock. Devimon, who was prepared for this, picked up a large squirt cannon (Imagine a fancy Super-Soaker, only much bigger) and sprayed them with cold water, waking them up. "I'm shocked about the whole thing myself. But let's fight it out, men! We have to keep the girls at about arm's length from you until midnight otherwise we're all doomed!"  
  
TK looked at him in disbelief. "You expect us to trust you?"  
  
"Would you rather risk losing the love of your life?"  
  
"Good point. So, what's the plan?"  
  
They all huddled as Devimon said, "Now, here's what we have to do..."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
The boys found themselves back at the top of the stairs, looking down at the bewildered girls. Luckily, for them, they were still in their teddies and underwear, and they hadn't shown any signs of interest to each other, yet.  
  
TK looked at his friends, who nodded at him. It was time for the plan to work. He let out a loud whistle, which made the girls turn around and look up.  
  
"COME AND GET US, BABES!" they shouted together, waving at the girls. Davis even took off his robe and threw it at them for effect. "I'M WAITING, YOLEI!" he yelled.  
  
Yolei squealed the loudest in delight out of all the girls as they charged for the stairs. "HERE WE COME!!!"  
  
Then Matt said, "EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" and the guys all took off in different directions, with their girls right behind them.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"What the devil are those little shits up to?" Mesmermon said as he and Nymphomon watched the boys attract the girls and then run like crazy.  
  
"Say my name," came a voice from behind, causing the two to turn and see Devimon standing behind them. "And I'll beat your asses into the ground! Stealing my castle is one thing, and killing innocent kids to stay alive is another, but mess with kids I know... and it is war!!"  
  
"HEAT WAVE!"  
  
"HYPNO BEAM!"  
  
The attacks never connected as Devimon used his Digital Disrupter to nullify them. "That is how I protected the boys from your fucking Hypno Beam. I only regret that I wasn't able to do the same for the girls."  
  
Mesmermon was angry. "How dare you! My wife's life is on the line here."  
  
"Digimon like us don't deserve to live. I deserved my death at Angemon's hands, yet I was reborn. I've been given a chance to atone, and I will take it!"  
  
Nymphomon was pissed as hell. "DAMN YOU TO HELL!"  
  
"MEET YOU HALF THE WAY, BITCH!"  
  
With that, Nymphomon screamed in rage and leapt at Devimon, who dodged easily while shouting, "OLE!" She hit the wall headfirst and lost consciousness. Mesmermon threw a punch at Devimon, and a slugfest began between the two.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Tai stopped around a corner to catch his breath. He had been running for the past half-hour, and he had to lose Sora to take a rest. I hope the others are doing okay, he thought. We only got one and a half hours left. I gotta stay awake, or else Sora will do me in her sleep. Suddenly, he heard someone coming up slowly around the corner. He looked around to see Matt's face right in his.  
  
Unable to recognize each other, and very jumpy, they screamed, turned and ran off. Matt suddenly stopped, and turned back. "Tai?" he said in a low voice. "Tai, it's me! Matt! Tai?"  
  
Before he spoke again, he noticed a shadow creeping up behind him, and looked to see Mimi creeping up on him. "Yikes!" he cried as he dodged her and ran off.  
  
"Matt, is that you?"  
  
Mimi turned at Tai's voice. Well, he'll have to do. She crept to the corner as Tai said, "Matt, you dope! Say something! Where are you?"  
  
Tai looked to see a hand grab the corner and grabbed it. "Oh, there you are! I thought that-. HOLY HELL!" To his horror, it was Mimi, and she had that gleam in her eye that meant she wanted him. Quickly, he swung her around and dashed off with her right behind him.  
  
Tai ran passed TK, who said, "Hey, Tai, where're you going?" Tai just kept running, but Mimi stopped as TK said to her, "He got away from you, didn't he?" When he realized who it was, he let out a yelp and ran off. Mimi was now after him.  
  
TK saw Davis and yelled, "RUNDAVISMIMISCOMINGTHISWAY!" as he ran past him. Clueless, Davis grabbed Mimi by the shoulder and said, "Hey, Mimi, what'd he say?" Then he realized whom he was talking to, yelled, and began to run. Mimi was about to after him, when suddenly she heard Matt yell, "YOO-HOO! HERE I AM, MIMI!" She looked back and smiled at her real guy. "I love it when you play hard to get," she said as she ran after him.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Devimon was running now from Mesmermon, who was wielding a sword. They began to circle a table that was between them. Mesmermon swung his sword, but missed. Devimon looked at him and said, "I suppose you think I'm scared because you're an Ultimate and I'm just a Champion?"  
  
Mesmermon grinned. "As a matter of fact, yes."  
  
"Well, guess what? YOU'RE RIGHT!"  
  
They circled the table still, until Mesmermon dropped his sword in the table. Devimon picked it up and foolishly gave it back. Mesmermon took it back and said, "Thank you-. WHY YOU SHIT-!"  
  
The chase continued until a phone that was on the table began to ring. Devimon stopped, picked it up, and screamed into the receiver, "HELP! POLICE! MARINES!" He then held out the phone to Mesmermon. "It's for you."  
  
"Oh! Thank you." Mesmermon put the sword down on the table and took the phone. "Hello?"  
  
Devimon quickly took the sword and pointed it at Mesmermon. "You damned fool! I'll show you-!" He flung he sword back and then swung it, but the blade had flown off the hilt when he had flung it back. "EEP! NEVER MIND!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Yolei and Kari sat down on the steps, taking a rest. "What is with those guys?" Yolei asked. "I know they think it's fun to play hard to get, but it gets tiring after a while."  
  
Kari nodded in agreement. "Just when it seems they want you, they give you the run-around."  
  
Davis and TK were watching them quietly from above. They didn't like where this conversation was going, especially since they only had 20 minutes till midnight.  
  
"What'll we do now?" Davis whispered. "Our only options now are to either trick them until midnight with new stuff, or knock them out. I don't even wanna think about striking them, but what other choice do we have? We're running out of tricks."  
  
TK looked seriously at Kari, thinking hard. Finally he walked down to the two girls. Davis wanted to stop him, but decided to see what his friend would do.  
  
"You win, Kari."  
  
The girls spun around to see TK standing right behind them. Kari said, "What?"  
  
"You win. I'll... I'll have sex with you."  
  
Davis' jaw quietly hit the floor. Kari got up and hugged TK tight. Yolei smiled as she got an idea. "How about a three-some?" Davis felt his heart sink like lead.  
  
Kari glared at her and said, "Nobody sleeps with my man but me, Yolei! Remember that!"  
  
TK said, "I'm a one-woman guy, Yolei. Besides, I can't betray Davis like that. He's my friend." This made Davis feel better, especially when Yolei agreed with the concept.  
  
TK then said, "I'll do it, Kari, but on one condition: that we use protection. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, otherwise I won't ever forgive myself, and neither will Tai and Matt."  
  
Davis then realized what TK was up to: the girls didn't have any protection! He then got up from his hiding place and said, "That goes for me, too, Yolei."  
  
Yolei and the others looked up at him, and she smiled. "I agree."  
  
TK looked up at Davis, who shot a "Good idea" look at him. TK smiled back. Thanks, Davis. He then said, "Since none of us have any protection, I suggest we look for some. There has to be some in this castle somewhere."  
  
The other three agreed on this and decided to go looking for condoms.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Matt checked his watch. Five minutes left. I hope TK and Davis can keep their charade up a little longer. Matt and Tai found out about the deal between TK, Davis, and their girls, and decided to try it out on Mimi and Sora. It had worked, but now they were getting restless.  
  
Where the fuck is Devimon? I know he said he would detain Nymphomon and Mesmermon for us, but we're running out of time and options!  
  
Suddenly, a wall a few feet down from the eight came down as Devimon came flying into the floor and skid to a halt. TK ran over to him and asked, "What happened?"  
  
His answer came from the hole in the wall, which revealed a secret room. They all looked to see a very pissed off Nymphomon glaring at all of them. In her hand, she clutched the cape that once belonged to Mesmermon.  
  
Devimon sat up and said, "I, uh, got her lover killed when I dodged her one attack and it hit him instead."  
  
Nymphomon shrieked, "MY MESMERMON IS DEAD!! AND NOW, YOU WILL ALL JOIN HIM!! PASSIONATE KISS/SEX DRIVE COMBINATION!"  
  
Devimon quickly got up and shouted back "DIGITAL DISRUPTER!"  
  
Nymphomon's attack was weakened and shortened, but it still made contact with the girls, who regained their lust and passion. All the guys grew pale.  
  
"Forget about the protection," Sora exclaimed. "I want my loving now!"  
  
Tai had just about enough. He charged at Nymphomon and shouted, "YOU LEAVE MY GIRL AND MY SISTER ALONE, YOU MYMPHO-BITCH-MON!" He was simply swatted away into the arms of Sora, who began to remove his robe.  
  
TK picked up a chunk of debris and said, "Davis, think fast!" He tossed the debris at Nymphomon just before Kari jumped him, following Sora's lead. The scantly dressed Digimon knocked it away, but was hit by another chunk that Davis had kicked at her before he was tackled by Yolei as was Matt by Mimi. Seeing his chance, Devimon lunged at her and drove his clawed hand through her stomach.  
  
Nymphomon screamed in pain, and shouted, "I'LL BE BACK IN PART THREE!" just before she was deleted.  
  
Devimon looked back at the teens, and was shocked that the girls were still horny. Poor Davis was desperately trying to hold onto his boxers as Yolei tried to pull them off.  
  
Devimon quickly looked back at the glowing orb in the secret room and figured, "That's gotta be it, or the kids die happy!" He rushed it, grabbed the orb, and threw it at his feet. It smashed into a thousand pieces with a loud crash.  
  
The girls stopped what they were doing and looked down to see their guys under them, wearing just their boxers. They quickly got off, blushing like mad, especially Yolei. Mimi spoke first. "Um, would someone mind explaining what the hell we were just doing?"  
  
TK yawned loudly and said, "We'll explain everything in the morning. Right now, I need to sleep yesterday." The other guys nodded and yawned in agreement as they got their robes and went into the bedrooms.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
When morning came, the storm was long over. The girls were wide-awake, but all the guys were still asleep. Devimon had found their clothes hung up in a forgotten area, all dry, and returned them to the teens. He and the girls had breakfast as he explained what had happened the night before.  
  
"That would explain the teddies," Sora said after all was revealed. "And why the guys are still sleeping. We must have given them a real run for their money."  
  
Yolei replied, "Or in this case, their virginity."  
  
Mimi drank the last of her juice before she said "I still find it hard to believe they resisted our advances. I usually have a guy eating out of my hand, especially Matt."  
  
Devimon looked at her. "That was partially my fault. I used my Digital Disrupter to neutralize Mesmermon's effect on them. The rest was their fault. They have strong hearts rather than sex drives. However, TK was the hardest to get to since Kari came onto him like that."  
  
Kari blushed deep pink as Sora added, "Gee, I never knew she had it in her."  
  
"Just don't tell my brother about this. He might kill TK."  
  
Devimon said, "Relax! Tai knew TK resisted you in the end. Besides, you all did the same thing to each guy."  
  
At that moment, all the guys came in, wearing their clothes from yesterday. "Can we go home now?" Davis asked, still looking tired.  
  
Devimon stood up. "Didn't you guys get any sleep at all?"  
  
Tai looked at him groggily. "We kept having nightmares about last night. I dunno how many times I woke up in cold sweat. All we wanna do now is go home and sleep in our own beds."  
  
"And pretend this all never ever happened," Matt added.  
  
The girls took pity on them and decided to leave as well. Devimon showed them to a monitor and bid them good-bye.  
  
  
EPILOGUE:  
  
Two weeks after that night, several things happened. First of all, Matt and Mimi broke up due to Matt's career as a musician, and they got new dates (Kristen and Izzy). Tai and Sora decided to get married on Christmas day. Davis and Yolei eloped, but came back to work at Yolei's family's store. As for TK and Kari...  
  
  
Kari led TK into her apartment that evening for a date at home that consisted of dinner and a movie on tape. Her parents were gone for the weekend, and Tai was on a hot date with Sora, celebrating their engagement. She had made TK a special dinner of chicken curry, and picked the film "Tarzan," since TK had never gotten to see it in the theaters.  
  
During the movie, they were sitting close to each other as TK had his arm her and she her head on his shoulder. TK looked to see Kari's eyes, but accidentally looked down her dress. He returned his gaze to the movie quickly, blushing like a fool. Why did I just do that? She'll think I'm a pervert if she knew what I just did.  
  
Kari noticed what he had done, and smiled. The plan's working, she thought. Now to keep it up. She moved her right hand and placed it on his chest, moving it back and forth slowly over where she knew his pectoral was.  
  
TK became stiff as a board. Is she trying to seduce me on purpose, or is Nymphomon back?  
  
Kari finally decided to go for the kill. She took her left hand and pulled his head to hers for a french kiss as she moved her right hand over his crotch. Reluctantly, she broke her actions and said, "I love you, Takeru."  
  
TK's head swam. I should stop this! I must... Oh the hell with it all! He took Kari into his arms and returned the kiss with passion. As he did this, he lifted her into his arms and carried her towards her bedroom.  
  
Kari giggled. "Oh, Takeru!"  
  
"Remember, though, you asked for this."  
  
"Of course."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Tai walked in with Sora late that night, laughing and kissing. "Are you sure about this?" Sora asked between kisses.  
  
"Mom and Dad are out until Monday night, and Kari's probably asleep. Speaking of my sister..." Tai led Sora to Kari's bedroom door, then opened it carefully to look in on her. Smiling, he closed the door, but then his smile faded suddenly. Quickly he reopened the door and turned on the light. There was Kari in bed, with TK beside her, and both of them without their clothes on which were on the floor next to the bed.  
  
Tai screamed, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO?!" then promptly fainted dead away.  
  
Kari and TK woke up and looked to see Tai out cold on the floor and Sora standing in the doorway, wide-eyed. She finally said, "You stole my idea, you little trickster!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Robster80: Whew! That's a wrap for this rewrite. (Looks back to see Tai and Matt all tied up.) Not again! Those two can't baby TK and Kari forever.  
  
Sora: We'll take care of this, Robster80.  
  
Robster80: Mimi, sorry about not changing your end of-.  
  
Mimi: Like I said, I've put up with the Takimi fics. Besides, you do get to be my guy in someone else's fic.  
  
Robster80: And maybe in my upcoming Takari wedding fic. (Faces TK and Kari.) Need I ask you two about the changes?  
  
TK & Kari: ^____^ Expect a biiig Xmas gift from us this year!  
  
Robster80: And I'll get to work on that wedding, and a Christmas story as well! R&R, folks! And thanks again for lending me those two characters, Arch!  
  
-R80  



End file.
